


Хочешь?

by fioretta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark Adrien Agreste, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: Эй, моя Леди, хочешь, мы сегодня снова спасем Париж?





	Хочешь?

Эй, моя Леди, хочешь, мы сегодня снова спасем Париж?  
  
Хочешь, я не буду задавать лишних вопросов, обращаясь твоим оружием, оставаясь звездной пылью после твоих шагов?  
  
Хочешь, я выиграю для тебя время, чтобы ты успела набрать высоту для прыжка, пока я становлюсь самым сильным следом твоих ударов?  
  
Хочешь, шагну в пустоту незаметно, срастаясь с тенью твоих побед?  
  
Хочешь, я прикрою тебя, рискуя и силой, и жизнью?  
  
Хочешь, отвернусь или уйду, когда времени вовсе нет, чтобы не видеть твоего настоящего лица, чтобы снова утопать в догадках, истощать себя сладостно-колючим чувством: дурак, в очередной раз упустил такой шанс узнать личность своей Леди; зато как эта Леди благодарна — и снова готов на эшафот ради и за неё. Ты только дай знать, я же с радостью преданного зверя материализую любое желание и еще счастлив останусь, что помог.  
  
Эй, Леди, я ведь делаю всё, что ты хочешь, так почему растрачиваешь своё внимание по мелочам, оставляя мне лишь его крупицы?  
  
 _Неужели тебе мало?_  
  
... хочешь, я стану одержимым? Самая главная моя одержимость — ты, но я могу и перекроить свою любовь; хочешь, я выверну её наизнанку — уж мне не привыкать — и поселю иссиня-черной бабочкой в своем кольце?  
  
Хочешь, будем бегать по всему городу наперегонки? Давай я буду гнаться за тобой, а ты будешь прятаться, выбирая удобный случай, чтобы напасть? Ха-ха, моя наивная Леди, по секрету скажу: я желаю этого даже больше.  
  
Хочешь, сделаю вид, что устал? Не хочешь? Тогда я использую «катаклизм», обращая твои укрытия в ничто; давай, Леди, прячься, пока я почти-отстаю.  
  
Хочешь излечить меня? Наконец-то, Леди, чувствуешь, что теперь-то обращаешь всё внимание, куда должна? Думай только обо мне.  
  
Хочешь выиграть, Леди? Но я хочу тоже. Тебе нужно всего лишь показаться мне, и тогда всё закончится, обещаю; ты станешь навеки моей, и всё, что помешает нашей любви, разлетится в щепки, как любая материя от моих когтей.  
  
Хочешь, чтобы игра уже закончилась, Леди?  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы последний ход был твоим?  
  
... только вот незадача: я нашел тебя первый.


End file.
